


divine serendipity

by caratbong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coupzi, Jicheol, Seventeen - Freeform, mentions of other members eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratbong/pseuds/caratbong
Summary: jihoon is only starting to develop feelings for seungcheol but he's a hard catch// a blossoming relationship between two students //





	divine serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> this is very loosely based on what happened irl :'((

jihoon doesn't usually take long to get ready for his classes.

it's the usual, seven o'clock, on the dot when his alarm resonates throughout his usual empty apartment. his single father is never home when he's awake so the loud silence always greets him first. jihoon doesn't mind it though, in fact, he rather enjoys it.

he usually gives himself a solid sixty minutes to prepare himself for the day; washing up, picking and changing into his outfit, occasionally eat some breakfast though it is rare for him to (and very simple if he does) and pack very simple lunch due to his lack of skills in the cooking department.

he basically lives alone as he likes to describe his lifestyle. his father is busy trying to make a living for his retirement and his son's hefty college tuition. jihoon tries to help by applying for some side jobs- casual rather than part-time but he is yet to receive a confirmation.

he peers outside his window, noting how the sill has grown mouldy covered with splotches of dark green- almost black. he grimaces to himself but he knows that he won't be cleaning anytime soon. his breath clouds the window, adding to the fog and his delicate finger come to press up against the cold glass, drawing a small circle to stare out of. he notes the overcast and decides on an umbrella.

he hates the rain when he's outside so no chances are taken.

a loud ringing noise fills the air and his jacket pocket vibrates along to it. he pauses before he turns off his alarm. it's time to leave. it takes him just under fifteen minutes to arrive at his bus stop in time so he leaves immediately, meticulous about time being wasted.

jogging, he makes sure he locks every single sliding door and window before he locks the front. the thought of someone breaking in fills his mind for the first minute of walking before it’s dispersed into the cold air. he shoves his hands deep in his pocket, fingers wrapped around the odd objects he left inside from the day before.

his phone, a small plushie key ring that has fallen off his bag, earphones and his bus card.

he walks alone, enjoying the small sunlight whenever he has the chance to. he never schedules to meet up with anyone when he travels to school- most times he prefers being alone. it's the only peaceful thing he has left before classes begin.

jihoon breathes out deeply.

he makes it with at least a two-minute interval and smiles to himself at the achievement. he waits. his feet shuffles in an uncoordinated manner, soles scrapping the concrete. he fiddles and plays with the small plushie in his pocket to distract himself.

the bus arrives finally, and it's considerably empty.

jihoon eyes the seats as he climbs aboard. his bottom lip pushes outwards as he thinks about his choices before settling near the front.

the ride is quiet. everyone is one their phones like the usual. he never spends his morning staring at a screen- it's not something he prefers. huffing lightly, he resumes looking at the window. he sees the condensation of the cold air stick against the glass and draws another circle as the bus pulls to a stop.

he scans the line of strangers waiting to get on. his light brown pupils land on a familiar figure- a classmate of his. they share only one class together but occasionally greet each other. there’s a small squeeze of his heart at the sight of him.

his black hair is ruffled by the cold winds but he doesn't seem to mind as he stands still, eyes glued to the old red paint of the bus. his neck is bare except a black cord- earphones. he wears an extra layer of clothing- a jacket over his maroon jumper. hands are shoved in his pants pocket before he suddenly starts to hop on one foot. he's eager to escape the cold.

the boy breathes lightly, tearing his gaze away to reduce the chances of coming off as creepy. he waits for the right timing, feet tapping the floor, waiting and counting.

"oh," jihoon exclaims quietly, as if surprised to see him, "hey seungcheol."

the male looks at him with a smile, his doe eyes crinkling in the outer corners. "good morning."

he exhales, his body relaxing as he returns his eyes on the window. it's not as awkward as he imagines and he smiles. seungcheol ends up sitting a couple seats back, earphones shoved in with loud music playing.

it's a good start to the morning, he concludes.


End file.
